


silky

by sarangway



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, jazz singer mj, security guard jinjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangway/pseuds/sarangway
Summary: jinwoo's job is a lot harder when he's constantly distracted by the jazz singer myungjun.





	1. Chapter 1

                It’s the fourth time Jinwoo has been in this dingy office this month, his boss sitting across from him behind a desk, his arms crossed and a cigar hanging out the side of his mouth. He had let in a minor accidentally again while on his shift. They hadn’t drunk anything luckily, but there had been an increasing number of minors sneaking in lately. He didn’t mean to let them in so often, but the jazz club was…distracting.

                He could entirely blame the jazz singer that came on Wednesday and Saturday, a man of short stature and soft soothing voice. The warm lighting of the club gave a soft caress around his face, landing gently on his hair and giving a spotlight that was nearly impossible to look away from. He always kept a hat on, too, and his hair looked like it would be lovely to comb thought with his fingers. Not that he would, of course, but as a concept it was very appealing.

                Partially, Jinwoo didn’t mind getting in trouble. He knew that he was still the best security guard on the premises, and people often took a liking to him. Sure his boss didn’t particularly like those yellow glasses he insisted on wearing, but damn it they were _jazzy_. His boss let him off with only a slap on the wrist this time, insisting they needed to get a separate bouncer if he kept acting. Jinwoo was fine with that proposal.

                The good thing about his boss pulling him aside was someone was already covering his shift, allowing him to sneak around to watch from one of the side tables. He could see Myungjun, the jazz singer he was so enamored with, was just preparing his last song. It was an English song named “Fly Me To The Moon”, and the second he opened his mouth Jinwoo felt like his heart already soared there without him. Myungjun’s voice was _silky_ , that was the only word to describe it. If it could be woven into a fabric, Jinwoo could imagine it made into a robe that a famous model wore for a photoshoot.

                With just a brief glance at him, Myungjun left Jinwoo paralyzed and his mouth slightly ajar. He didn’t see the corner of Myungjun’s mouth turn up slightly.

***

                Myungjun was the staff’s favorite performer. Not only did he captivate the crowd into a lulled state that prevented any bad behavior, he always stayed a bit later to help organize the mics and chairs in the back. Also, he never failed in saying goodbye and thank you to every staff member before leaving. Sometimes it ended up drawing on until midnight but he hadn’t skipped a night yet. Jinwoo cherished this trait of Myungjun because it allowed him a single interaction with him each night. Tonight wasn’t any different, and Myungjun came up to him dutifully and bowed slightly. “Thank you for your work!”

                “Y-you too.” Jinwoo felt a faint blush raise to his cheeks when Myungjun gave him a shy smile.

                “Ah, thank you. I think I fell a little short tonight, though.”

                Absolutely ridiculous, Jinwoo thought to himself. “I thought you sounded really grea-”

                “Myungjun! Can you help me with this mic?” Before Jinwoo had the chance to finish his bold compliment, Myungjun was whisked away to help with something else. He gave him a smile and a small wave before turning around, and Jinwoo could feel his heart pounding out of his chest.

                This was generally how their talks went, easily being cut off before they could escalate past a hello and thank you. Part of Jinwoo was grateful since he was sure it prevented him making a fool of himself before. Still, it left him walking through this crisp autumn air, his hands shoved roughly into his pockets and his glasses tucked into his shirt, with a feeling of emptiness in his heart. _Tomorrow_ , he always promised himself, _tomorrow I’ll ask._ However, apparently tomorrow wasn’t really tomorrow, it meant months and months and months later. As far as Jinwoo could procrastinate, he would.

                Saturday did come whether Jinwoo liked it or not, and he came there only to find that he was way earlier than anticipated. The only lights that were on were facing the stage, and a few trailing down a hallway to the side. It was ominous but Jinwoo wasn’t the type to get scared easily. He saw that his boss’ door was slightly open and he could hear the clicking of typing so he was sure he wasn’t alone. After giving a slight glance back, he trailed over to the stage and climbed up, admiring the view and sitting down carefully. It always made him curious to wonder what it would be like as a performer here. He did like to rap with his friends after a few drinks, but singing was something he rarely did and he kept to himself. He had the song Myungjun sang stuck in his head for days now and he was sure his neighbors heard him singing in the shower last night. He was embarrassed but luckily a homebody, so he wouldn’t have to face the awkwardness.

                He stood back up and gripped the mic, tapping it to make sure it was off before he sang very quietly. Jinwoo decided maybe he could get used to this. Just as his voice started to pick up, he heard a few claps from the sideline. He turned quickly to see Myungjun grinning, his hat in his hands. This was the first time he’s seen him without his hat on and his suspicions were confirmed, he did look like he had the softest hair in the world.

                The mic was pushed away with little thought, causing the stand to wobble a bit before standing straight again.

                “Maybe you should be the one performing tonight!” Myungjun took a few steps closer to him and giggled a bit. Jinwoo could feel that he was red as a tomato but he was rather helpless at the moment. He just shook his head without a word. “Were you singing Fly Me To The Moon? The one I sang last week? I didn’t know you sing.”

                Bashfully, he nodded, his eyes averting to the furthest table in the back of the club. “Not nearly as well as you.”

                “You think I sing well?” A step closer, causing Jinwoo to take two backwards.

                “Of course. Doesn’t everyone?”

“Everyone doesn’t matter, your opinion does.” They maintained eye contact for another minute before Jinwoo felt a sweat break above his brow, his hands nervously wringing. There was another pause before Myungjun winked and turned back around on his heel, making his way to the back to grab the other set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CRAZY SEXY COOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> hi friends. here's some myungjin for your November. how do you like astro's comeback???? i haven't listened to the whole album yet but man the title song...  
> jinjin in that security guard outfit really snatched me so i decided to write a whole fic about that once scene of myungjun singing and jinjin being a security guard at his jazz club kdslhgsdl  
> hit me (up) @[chanight](http://chanight.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

                New years rushes were something that left Jinwoo with a desire for a lot more hands and flashlights than he had available. The influx of newly twenty-year old’s flooding in to celebrate their adulthood was always oh-so-stressful. Maybe this had to do with that there was _always_ a nineteen-year old trying to sneak in for the festivities, but luckily for him he had his thirty minutes to take a break.

                Despite it not being a regularly scheduled time for Myungjun to perform, the club had decided to do a special with all of their regular artists, and to Jinwoo’s delight, Myungjun had happily agreed to perform. His cover of Red Velvet’s “Automatic” had still left chills down his back. He was leaning on a wall now, his arms crossed as the current artist’s voice laced in one ear and out the other, his brain still caught up on Myungjun’s previous song. Jinwoo wondered if he would ever be able to forget such a lovely voice, and the more he dwelled on it the more he believed that he couldn’t.

                He barely noticed that Myungjun had peaked his head out of the side curtain, staring out into the crowd and turning his head to meet eyes with Jinwoo. He was lucky the blue dim lighting covered the flush on his cheeks, but Myungjun’s bright smile shone. The curtain parted and he slipped through it, a few people stopping him on his journey over to Jinwoo to congratulate or compliment him. Still, after a few seconds Myungjun stood in front of him, leaning on the wall next to Jinwoo and staring at the stage silently. God, why did he feel so nervous now?

                “I love this song.” Myungjun’s voice was hushed as he commented, his eyes focusing on the singer. “The runs are so gorgeous, I’d love to cover it some day.”

                He watched his eyes flicker over the stage, glancing at the audience as the song ended and clapping along with them. His focus moved back to Jinwoo as he smiled. The next singer got on stage and the band started up, drowning out any conversations and causing it to be hard to hear, so Myungjun leaned in to say something, but it was still lost as Jinwoo felt his heart pound loudly.

***

                “Thank you all for your hard work, please have a wonderful new year!” Myungjun gave a bow and the staff clapped, his smile beaming as his eyes formed cute little crescents. They dispersed to grab their bags and jackets, making their way out of the building and shuffling towards their apartments to rest before having to wake up for family functions. Jinwoo lingered behind and cleared his throat as Myungjun got his jacket on, nervously smiling when he noticed him. “Are you going now?”

                “Yes! Er, well, it’s pretty late so, I just thought it would be nice if I walked out with you to make sure you get home safely.” Jinwoo puffed his chest out a bit, trying to up-play the clear security guard stature. “If you don’t want to of course-”

                “Oh, gosh, thank you Jinwoo! You’re so sweet, let’s get going then.” Myungjun’s smile made Jinwoo’s heart melt into a puddle, and he could feel his legs wobble. He was lucky that Myungjun walked out first, to prevent him from noticing his embarrassing inability to keep his composure.

                They walked out together (how he loved that, he would think about this forever) and started the path to Myungjun’s apartment. It was surprisingly close to the jazz club and on the way to the subway station anyway, so Jinwoo was glad that his act of flirting was at least convenient. The road was well-lit and no one was around, which did partly make his claims of making it safer useless. Still, he couldn’t help but feel so comfortable watching Myungjun walk next to him, his hands shoved in his coat pockets as he started up at the stars.

                It was silent but a nice silence, the sound of bugs chirping softly in the background, and a few faint cars passing with light noises. “It’s so lovely tonight, isn’t it?” Jinwoo couldn’t help but not answer, his eyes fixating on Myungjun’s sparkling ones, and he could swear that they mimicked the stars above them. Myungjun turned to him and looked quizzingly, “Is something on my face?”

                Jinwoo then realized how ridiculous he was to space out while staring at him, and he shook his head quickly. “No, I’m sorry, I spaced out for a moment there, I’m sorry.” He had been walking for less than ten minutes and already turned into a fumbling mess. So much for being the great protector. Myungjun grinned at him, staring back at the sky and whistling softly as they made their way down the road. He wasn’t sure why he thought it was a good idea to walk with the man he adored so much, but his heart was surely taking a toll because of it. He wished he could break the vicious cycle of embarrassment so he could pass the small talk stage, but he found himself cursed with it. “I really admire your singing.”

                “Do you? Thank you, I’ve worked really hard on it.” Myungjun sighed. “I suppose there’s still a long way to go, but I love what I do and the people I meet along the way. It’s really an incredible journey to let loose and follow your dreams.”

                “Did you like meeting me?” Jinwoo sputtered it out faster than his brain could catch him for it. Myungjun let out a giggle.

                “Of course I did, Jinwoo. You’re dazzling, I can’t stop looking at you during my performances.” He shyly looked away. “Sometimes I wonder if maybe you’ve become my muse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't written myungjun in ages, sorry. thank seal for this update because her socky made me so happY  
> hit me (up) @[chanight](http://chanight.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

                Was it wrong to think of Myungjun this much? Maybe it was, but Jinwoo found himself stuck on him in all hours of the day. While he checked IDs, while he escorted people out of the club, while he got between two drunk people outside. It was just a constant chant in his brain of _Myungjun, Myungjun, Myungjun_. His minutes were counted down until he would see him again, and when he walked into the club and saw Myungjun sitting at a table he felt his heart pound.

                He was on his phone and hadn’t noticed that Jinwoo had walked in, so he made his way to the backroom and changed into his uniform before coming back into the main room and sitting at Myungjun’s table. It took a moment before he realized he was there, and he smiled at him. “Hi there, Jinwoo. You look fresh today.”

                “Hi.” Once again, he was left breathless because of Myungjun. His heart was warm just to be next to him though, and a hand moved to brush a bit of dust off of Jinwoo’s hat. “Did you sleep well last week?”

                “Mm, yes, thanks to you getting me home safely.” Myungjun rested his chin on his hand. “I think I’ve become a bit nervous to see you lately, I was worried you’d end up thinking I was a bit weird to say what I did.”

                He shook his head quickly. “You didn’t say anything weird.” It wasn’t weird at all, it had just kept Jinwoo up for multiple nights and left him to stare into his ramen for fifteen minutes before he ate it. Jinwoo desperately wished he had a better way with words like Myungjun did, because he found himself always at a loss of what to say to him. He knew that he really needed to tell the truth about how he felt, but there was no way of him being able to when he felt like there was no way he’d have a chance with him. But maybe he should banish that thought, especially when he remembers the look Myungjun had given him in pure adoration. Jinwoo left his thoughts to look at the singer sitting next to him, who’s eyes were following some lyrics on his phone carefully. Was he reviewing before he had to go on stage tonight?

                “Hey, Myungjun…”

                “Hm?”

                “Myungjun I like you.”

                It was something that slipped off his tongue without a second thought, something that his brain didn’t doubt for a second, but something that made his hands shake with anxiety at bringing to the light. It was inevitable that he would tell Myungjun, especially since he couldn’t live this torturous life of Myungjun being so sugary-sweet and having to bear it while his heart did backflips. But he had wished that he was content with his position for just a _bit_ longer. His eyes were unsteady as they jumped across the face in an attempt to decode what Myungjun was thinking. However, his expression stayed the same as it was before, and it was almost like he hadn’t heard him. Jinwoo’s face was flushed. He had surely had a pretty big mistake.

***

                He was already planning different ways his life would go now. If he moved to America, his English skills would have to be brushed up. If he just became a hermit and lived alone in the countryside, he’d need more money saved up. No matter what his plan was, it seemed like it was out of reach. Maybe it wasn’t too bad that Myungjun had so politely rejected him. It would just take time to get used to how uncomfortable it was. Changing his shifts to the days Myungjun wasn’t performing would be a great step, if he was being honest.

                He was on his ten-minute break now, though, and of course the artist before Myungjun was wrapping up his set. Once he was over, Myungjun would take the stage, and there would be no way to push off the horrible crushing pain that just a few hours prior, he had _confessed_ to him. Now that he thought more, he did it in such a lackluster way that he would have rejected himself, too. There was clearly no show of honesty or feeling behind it so it was just obvious that it was Jinwoo’s fault. God, once again he found himself overreacting and overanalyzing.

                A tap on his shoulder brought his focus back to the real world now, and in front of him stood Myungjun with a finger on his lips. He blinked. Was this a hallucination? Shouldn’t Myungjun be backstage, since there was only one song until he was up? He tapped his lips and looked at Jinwoo expectedly. When Jinwoo just continued to stare, he sighed impatiently.

                “Shouldn’t you kiss me before I go on stage?” Shouldn’t he _what_? Jinwoo was certainly no middle-schooler, but he was sure he wasn’t old enough that his hearing was going. Myungjun tapped his lips again and Jinwoo hesitated before leaning in and kissing him quickly. He felt a tingle on his lips as he pulled back. “Thank you, I hope you’ll be hearing me sing.” With that, Myungjun giggled and turned around, disappearing behind the curtain and waiting backstage to go on for his set. He would love to hear him, he really would, but his heart was screaming way too loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up a bit shorter than i planned but i hope it's still good!! i never write myungjin because its so hard for me but ;; i'm hoping i'll be able to break that soon~  
> hit me (up) @[chanight](http://chanight.tumblr.com)


End file.
